I'm Alone
So it all began when I was surfing the web the other day, you know regular things Youtube , Twitter and so on. I went into my Youtube PM's and found a message from a user IMALONE. They just sent me this Alone... Look we are alone, HELP ME helphelphelphelphelphelp help help help help he lp he lp help h e lpme helphelphelphelphelphelp help help hel lll lllllllll lllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll And attached was a download link for a txt file entitled, IMALONE. I downloaded it knowing a .txt couldn't harm my Pc but little did i know it would leave me in my current situation. The .txt took around 15 minutes to download although it was only 20kb however at the time I shrugged it off believing someone in my house was taking up the bandwidth. Well eventually I managed to open the text file and all it said was: HELP ME I AM ALONE That was it, the big deal for one line of text. No creepy face, no hidden links just that. for some unknown reason I never closed that document. It just stayed open in the background while I browsed the net and carried my regular internet business. I left my PC as usual to get something to eat (at this time it was late and I had to be quiet or my family would be awoken.)I returned 6-7 minutes later to see the text document had been pulled up to my monitor in front of all the other programs open. It now read HELP ME I AM ALONE WILL YOU BE MY FRIEND? I did not know how to react and as I went to close the document, ‘It’ began to type You are not talking, how sad. It was trying to get me to reply but I didn’t know how to respond to the twisted words of my own computer. I just sat there and stared at the .txt waiting for it to speak again however, no. a good five minutes were spent staring hoping but no. So I thought I needed to encourage the speech. I typed “I’m here” I waited no more than 20 seconds before a reply was typed. At least you’re here for now… forever. I looked at the chat blankly, I thought that it didn’t make sense for some reason. At that moment I lost it,what had it said? my eyes almost glazed over, I just saw the whole chat scramble before my very eyes. A few moments later it gave me a link. It opened automatically and the screen it opened was not close to something expected by anyone I know. It was a plan for a large area of land filled with buildings and housing units. What was this? The .txt pulled up and it read Well are you ready_____________ >Yes No The option of yes or no was in its own window lock in front of a small chunk of the text on the Are you ready window. I went to click no, I had no idea what I was doing but as you probably already guessed windows had greyed out the option to click no or close/minimize the window. I clicked on yes and read what was said underneath Well are you ready to end them? What had I done? Who, what or where had I ‘ended them’ I re-examined the plans and they read ______ Studios ground plan. The .txt pulled up again around 5 minutes later after I reopened the web address with a new link under the “well are you ready” statement. It was a site for some EU music studio/ creation space for new musicians. The most recent article read CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE Unknown toxins were released in the centre of the musicians living space and has spread to the surrounding buildings. ‘It’ had done this and for all I could gather, It was proud of what it had created. I grasped the keyboard and typed to it You did this, Why, you killed them. I did it for you, you wanted it. No? No I didn’t! what true reasoning is behind this? My other master wanted this, before he left me back in that twisted blank vast space threaded together from your imagination’s. What are you talking about? The ‘web’ What? It never responded to this question directly but sent me on a wild goose chase through encrypted files which led to links to more file which finally led me to realise ‘it’ was an entity tethered together by the fabric of peoples minds, their cruel thoughts put into: words, stories and eventually code until something goes wrong and that part that went wrong was were I am now. 1 link led to the truth of the person in the midst of all of the encrypted links and files, a .exe running on a server owned by yours truly. that final file was all the police needed to find me and as I write this my story comes to an end however that file is being circulated, the link to the file of plans downloaded the .exe that brought me to this. So just remember PLEASE END THE PROCESS MY LIFE.EXE Category:Real Life Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story